The present invention relates to a computer plug connector fastening mechanism and relates more particularly to such a computer plug connector fastening mechanism for securing a computer plug connector to a computer socket connector.
FIG. 1 illustrates a computer plug connector fastening mechanism which was invented by the present inventor and is comprised of two unitary clamp holders made on the metal casing of the connector, which is covered within a plastic outer shell, and two clamping elements fastened in said two clamp holders. Squeezing the two clamp holders inwards causes the two clamping elements to relatively extend outward, and therefore, the clamping elements on the computer plug connector can be hooked up with the clamping elements on the computer socket connector to which the computer plug connector is connected. The main disadvantage of this structure of computer plug connector fastening mechanism is its expensive manufacturing cost. FIG. 2 illustrates another structure of computer plug connector fastening mechanism which was also invented by the present inventor. In this structure of computer plug connector fastening mechanism, there are provided two clamping devices respectively attached to the plastic outer shell which is directly molded on the metal casing of the plug connector. The two clamping devices each has a unitary tubular portion transversely made at the middle of the metal clamping plate thereof through the process of punching for securing to a groove on the plastic outer shell. The main disadvantage of this structure of computer plug connector fastening mechanism is that the two clamping devices may get loosened easily causing fastening problem. Another disadvantage of this structure of computer plug connector fastening mechanism is that the clamping devices provide less spring force for clamping operation because they are attached to the plastic outer shell but not the metal casing of the computer plug connector. Further, while squeezing the clamping devices for fastening the computer plug connector to a computer socket connector, the plastic outer shell may be damaged easily.